Coffee
by ee.hyuk
Summary: CHALLENGE INSIDE! Nerves. Tremors. This coffee addiction is going nowhere, Hermione. Especially on a day like today. Rated T. I can't think of a stimulating summary.
1. Important Note

Attention all readers!

Before you go on to read the fiction "Coffee", I want to inform you about my first challenge :3 I hope you find it in you to participate ;D

...

Info:

Choose a drink that you think represents Dramione and create a fiction based on them and that particular drink. It doesn't have to be something alcoholic. It could be orange juice, water, bourbon, whatever. :) My example drink is Coffee. The fiction is right behind this note :)

If you would like to participate, leave a PM for me before/after you complete the fiction so I know who you are. I don't really know how challenges work, so I'm not sure if the "winner" will get anything :P Or maybe there will be no winner. Everyone's a winner! :D

...

Rules:

Rated Ts and below, kiddos. No Ms Please. :)

At the least- 600 words

At the most- 10,000 words

...

I think that's about it. If I missed anything, I'll notify the writers later :) Click the next button to see my example fic! I wish you all good things!

Much love,

ang


	2. Coffee

Whew! Finished this very quickly. :) It's only a few words, but I thought I'd set an example for the challenge :) Enjoy it!

* * *

Nerves.

Jitters.

Anxiety.

Energy drain.

Tremors.

She needed coffee. Not wanted. Needed. Very desperately. And today had to be the bloody day the Ministry's everlasting coffee machine ran out of magic. And Hermione's much needed coffee.

The angry brunette stormed her way to Harry Potter's large office, leaving a literary trail of fire behind her. She didn't bother with the doorknob; she shoved her palm into the door and her anger slammed the door open.

"Yes, 'Mione," Harry Potter said calmly, not looking up from his current case. Hermione walked over and not-so-calmly placed her disappointingly empty coffee cup onto Harry's cherry wood desk.

"The coffee machine has been drained," she growled. "Why has it been drained?"

"Do you not own coffee at home, Hermione?" Harry sighed, looking at her over his spectacles.

"I run out too!" Hermione defended. "The coffee machine didn't have to break on the same day!"

"Well, it did," Harry answered in parenting voice. "Please calm down."

"Do know where I can coffee quickly, then?" Hermione asked with clenched teeth. Harry's brows scrunched together.

"Just get through the day without it," he suggested. He glanced quickly at her face and dropped his head. "Never mind. I think Malfoy has a machine. But I don't think you…"

Hermione swept her cup off the desk and departed, snipping Harry's sentence in half. Malfoy's office was halfway across the Auror's floor, but as long as he had coffee, it didn't matter to Hermione.

As she arrived at his grand door, a secretary stopped her.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger," he squeaked. "Mr. Malfoy is in the middle of-,"

She pushed him out of the way and wrenched open the heavy door. "Malfoy I-,"

The said blonde man sat in his executive chair with his feet propped on a large desk, sipping on the hot, sensational liquid Hermione so needed. Draco smirked and removed his tie casually as Hermione stood with her eyes narrowed on his cup.

"Yes, Granger?" He prompted. "Is there a problem?"

Hermione squared her shoulders and walked closer, letting the door bang shut behind her. "Yes, there is a problem, Malfoy. The Ministry's coffee machine broke, and I haven't had-,"

"Aw, well that's too bad," Malfoy said setting his cup down. "Because I broke it."

"What?" She hissed. Draco waved his hand dismissively, finishing his coffee before he spoke.

"Anyways, Granger," he began. "You not getting coffee had absolutely nothing to do with me before you stormed in with that hair of yours. What brings you here, darling?"

"Don't _call_ me that," she sneered. Draco removed his feet from his desk and seemed to Apparate from his spot to where Hermione was standing.

"Lighten up, Granger," he whispered, his breath cuddling against Hermione's ear. She gritted her teeth and explained.

"I came here because Harry said you had a coffee machine," she said calmly as she could.

"Hmm," Draco hummed. "I don't think I do. I don't know when Potter ever saw a coffee machine in my office."

Hermione made a noise of indignation in the back of her throat. And took a small step away. "Guess I'll leave. Hope I don't have to see you ever again, Malfoy."

Draco's smirk widened and he leaned closer to Hermione's face.

"Well that isn't very courteous at all," he whispered, the coffee scent in his breath clouding Hermione's head. "But if you insi-,"

Hermione was kissing him deeply before he could finish. Her tongue ran ruthlessly along his lips in an erratic dance. Draco instinctually brought his arms around her waist, returning the kiss with a surge of energy.

Hermione moaned as she tasted the delicious coffee mixed with something seductive and masculine, all in Draco's demanding mouth. Satisfied, she pulled away with small smirk. She turned from the panting Malfoy and swaggered out.

"Thanks for the coffee, Draco."

Draco licked his swollen lips, a similar smirk tugging at his lips.

"Any time, darling."


End file.
